Elian Czongor
Elian Tobyruz Czongor is a tall legged Cironean who rules over Cironea as its empress. Appearance Elian is a very tall Cironean with red or orange eyes. She is very strong, and magic and psionic capable, normally seen wearing gold-plated Mandalorian armor with gold pauldrons, gauntlets, leggings, and a purple cape. Underneath this is a black jumpsuit. She wears a gold crown of the sort. Life Elian was born in the 3rd Era 2030 to Lady Medgrene Czongor, from the house of the same name. She would always question the status quo of things in Cironea and liked to explore ancient ruins of past civilizations as a child. War of the Shrow The Third Civil War, a succession crisis, would be the one event that would finally propel her family to royal status. The family would lose 8 Million of their own people in the fighting, but in the end the Czongor Dynasty was born out of the ashes, as Elian was elevated to the title of Princess and her mother to the title of Empress. Interplanetary War The declaration of independence of various Separatist nations 5 years after the war's end would kick off the Fourth Civil War. Elian was only able to sit on the sidelines as her mother and the military would handle the war. It is widely believed that Gudriba the Wise visited her during this time, but it is unclear and unconfirmed, as the Cironean God Pantheon lost all traction after the horrific First Civil War. Even Elian would have no memory of this. Ascend in her Footsteps When Medgrene died in 3rd Era 2184, Elian ascended to the throne as Empress. She mostly followed the same ruling guidelines as her mother did. However, she took on a more expansionist policy for a period of time. Sadly, Belua was destroyed, and the survivors (Including Elian) fled to Callisto. Then they jumped ship (Now along with Dominica as she was born at this point in time) to a planet called Jucundus, located in Iuxta. For a while, it was going ok, as multiple events happened and what not. Then Belua had, to the surprise of everyone, appeared again unharmed. So, the best choice of action was to move there again. Then the planet was destroyed for a second time, where everyone pretty much said "FUCK IT" and jumped ship to another galaxy. NDT It was in this new galaxy that the Cironeans first met the Qvircillighans and their empire. The Qvircillighans became quick friends with the Cironeans during this time frame, however, many events in it would lead to them jumping over to Djaeo in the Jepin system, which is the first time Larry was encountered. Elian was busy trying to keep the Cironeans unified during this time. However, one time anomaly would ruin this, and then the threat of the Evolved became so great, the Cironeans and their allies had to leave to another Universe. The Wonky New Universe Elian just hoped to god that good would come out of this new universe she was in with her people, who have come far. Larry was encountered again due to Jawas and a Cironean scout fleet. Though, he proved to be very VERY annoying for Elian, where a demon was summoned and surprising Elian. Though, Larry would come back, annoying Elian to the point of booting Larry to a planet he probably has never seen before. This is where Elian would become acquainted to Erwin. Oh, and Elian dueled Hastur during this time and won, becoming the 6th person to ever defeat him in 1 v 1 combat. The Leparticans would re-appear to the Cironeans again, almost causing the Commonwealth to auto-collapse from celebrating too hard over it. Elian visited Fei and got an explanation out of the event, from the Lepartican perspective, just happy to see that their siblings were ok. Once again, RESET After yet ANOTHER time anomaly, the Cironeans would fully meet the Harmanians and Elian got to meet Madelyn Binoche in better detail. After re-rebuilding, she tried to relax and live life, even traveling to Argonia on a tour. She is still around today. Relations Dominica- Dominica is Elian's daughter. She cares very deeply about the safety of Dominica and always prays for her to be good. Anju- Anju is Elian's childhood friend and best friend. The two got close together. Erwin- Erwin is the Supreme Commander of the Cironean Military and the first Non-Cironean to do so. Elian is really impressed with this effort. Madelyn Binoche- Elian sees Madelyn as edgy due to her past. Though she mostly left Madelyn alone over it. The Auditor- The Auditor is a great ally to Elian but that seems to be generally it. Larry- Larry is an annoying figure in Elian's eyes (Hence his nickname, "The Great Annoyance"). He might be Wilson from the past. Wilson- Depends on which Wilson. Hastur- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yog-Sothoth- Actually, he's pretty chill. Shub-Niggurath- NOT YOU, YOU HOOKER. Varga Lili- S A T A N .